Thrill Ride
by Ch0king Victim
Summary: It's almost Mordecai's 16th birthday and he'll be able to drive soon. He and Rigby got big plans when he's able to drive, just a little problem though, Mordecai needs to learn to drive.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, this'll be my first fanfiction I ever wrote, so any comments or critiques about the story would be greatly appreciated to help out. This story is supposed to take place around the teenage years on Mordecai and Rigby, around the of 16. Tell me what you guys think and what I should work on, thanks. _

* * *

><p>It was unbelieveable, the chance of a life time, one that rarely came along, and yet here he was, so close to the finish, so unbearably close to the line, he could almost touch it. It really was crazy, even he could hardly believe it, but he had to keep his cool. He could do this, he needed to try, no need for distractions, it could easily go away. "<em>I can do this..." <em> he thought, and this was it, moment of truth, no stopping it. Once this happened, once he crossed that line and wins, no longer will he be mocked. No longer will he be kept the title as "loser", he was going to win, and become a winner, and prove everyone wrong. Almost, so close... but, wait. The car beside him shoved him, the other car was right beside him now, and he was going to take the lead, win and make him keep that title of being the "loser" again. Not this time, not for all the effort and hard work put in this time, immediately, he shoved the car beside him back, maybe that'll hold it off, besides, it was not too long now. Unfortunately though, shoving that car was a big mistake. The other wasn't going to go out without a fight and to prove it he sped up and slammed into him. This time, the force was too strong, making the car tumble over after being hit. The car rolled off the track, tumbling and eventually landed upside down, right next to the finish line. His dreams were crushed, everything he hoped for was gone. All the hard work and dedication just... evaporated, simply washed away and gone for he no longer was going to win. No longer would he ever regain the chance of such a moment to where he could be the winner for once. But, now what? What could he do now? How would he be able to help his family, win that money and be able to support them and...

"Yeaah-yuh!" Mordecai yelled with joy at Rigby, throwing his controller down. "Dude, I just totally beat you!"

"Dude, whatever, that was total luck." Rigby said, grabbing the soda beside him on the couch they were sitting on and gulping it down.

"Luck? Are you kidding me? For like the fifth time in a row? I even gave you a head start."

"SHUT UP!" and picked up his controller and with all his might threw it at Mordecai. Of course, it didn't really hurt at all, not with his strength. Mordecai just laughed mockingly at Rigby.

"Dude, just face it, you'll never beat me in a race at this game." and picked up a soda beside him too to drink.

"Pfft, yeah, whatever. I bet I could beat you in a race in real life."

"Dude, what? You're not even old enough to drive."

"Yeah? Neither are you! Besides, just because of my age doesn't mean I don't know how to drive. I've drove plenty of times."

"Heh, yeah right." Mordecai said, taking another sip of his soda.

"Bro, I swear. I drive like all the time. Remember that one time when we met up at the mall and I said my uncle dropped me off? I totally drove there." a smile was over Rigby's face.

"Dude, your lying, and I know it. Where the H would you get a car anyway?"

"Hehe, my mom's car..."

"No way, you'd be too scared to take a car, liar."

Rigby just shook his head. "Dude, you're obviously not going to believe me, so whatever. Besides, have you ever drove once in your life?"

"Heh, yeah, of course I have..." Mordecai lied, looking around the room they were in. He never had experience with any type of vehicle, in fact, he was absolutely clueless of how to work a vehicle.

"WAIT!" Rigby cried, "Dude, you're almost old enough to be able to actually drive! That's awesome! Your birthday is like in like a few days anyway, right?"

"Well, yeah, but why would it matter if you drive all the time anyway?" Mordecai asked the raccoon.

"Duh, so we don't get in trouble if we're caught."

"Pssh, whatever, since when did you care about getting caught if you supposedly drive a lot anyway?"

"Uhh... dude, just forget it." Rigby said, trying to play it off. Mordecai knew he was lying now. "I just want to be able to have my bro drive me around to cool places too." he sat still for a few seconds, and suddenly jumped up, like a light bulb went off in his head. "Dude, just imagine all the cool places we can go once you start driving too! We'll be able to go everywhere, and not care what anyone says because we'll be able to do what we want! Man, we can even do that race!"

Mordecai listened to Rigby, "Hm Hm." he agreed, he could imagine it now, the ability to go anywhere without people trying to slow him down, and it sounded like the best thing that could ever happen. They could do what they want! "Rigby, you're right, dude."

"Yeah, I always am. Just in a few more days Mordecai... freedom." he said, waving a hand slowly across as he said freedom.

Mordecai was motionless, all the thoughts running through his head. Yeah, it was freedom and he and his buddy were going to live it up once he was able to drive. "Alright Rigby," Mordecai started. "The night on my birthday, we'll drive."

"Hehe, yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Rigby said jumping up and giving his best friend a high five.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Aww man." Mordecai complained getting off the couch to answer his door and see who was on the other side. He opened the door and saw Rigby's younger brother,Don, standing in the door way. He was holding his blue hat in his hands and didn't notice at first when Mordecai answered the door.

"Oh, hey, what's up Mordecai, is Rigby here?"

"Uhh.. yeah, hold on a minute."

Just then Rigby got up, "Wait, who's at the do-" he stopped mid-sentence and instantly frowned. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, sorry Rigby, well, mom wanted me to come by and tell you that you need to go home, she said it was getting late."

Rigby looked over at the alarm clock that was beside the TV where him and Mordecai were playing games, flashing the numbers 8:57. He sighed, "Alright then..." He started to head out the door. "Well, it was cool hanging out Mordecai." He looked around the room really quick and looked back at Mordecai and stepped out the door. He turned around and looked at Mordecai in the face. "In just a few more days..." and got a huge smile on his face.

"What are you guys talking about?" Don asked.

"Wel-" "Nothing!" Rigby interrupted Mordecai before he could even say anything.

"Oh... well... uh... okay then." Don said, sounding a little disappointed that he was excluded out of whatever they were talking about.

"Well, you guys should probably be heading out now." said Mordecai looking at both the brothers. It seemed funny to Mordecai, looking at them both you can tell a major height difference between the two, and it seemed funny because Don was a lot taller than Rigby.

"Yeah, well, alright, see ya, man." said Rigby walking out and waving good bye to Mordecai.

Mordecai could hear Don talk to Rigby as they were walking away before he shut the door. Don gave Rigby a hug (sugar) and asked, "What did you guys do? Was it fun?" Rigby just groaned, annoyed at his younger brother.

Mordecai laughed to himself and then shut the door, sitting back down on his couch. He shut off the game system and flipped through the channels on the TV, trying to find something good to watch, atleast something to catch his interest. While flipping through the channels he thought to himself and what Rigby had said, the word just repeating over in his head, "Freedom." He really couldn't wait for the next days to pass by, then he and Rigby could go where ever they wanted. Get away from all the rules of their parents and go on and do what they want. But, there was just one small problem. He just needed to learn how to drive first.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, the constant beeping bothering him until he had the will power to get up, which was rather quickly. He groaned hearing the first few beeps and thew the black blanket that was wrapped around him. He slowly walked over to the alarm clock and shut it off "_Man, alarm clocks suck..."_ he thought to himself and walked out of his room. He headed towards the bathroom and washed up, getting ready for the day and to head out to school.

After that he headed down the steps and past his living room into the kitchen, quickly grabbing something to eat. He was surprised to find his dad uup early too, sitting at the kitchen table sipping some coffee.

"Oh, hey son, why are you up so early?" his dad asked, a questioning look on his face.

"I'm heading out to school, duh." and he walked to the pantry, trying to find some cereal that he could eat.

"Well, I'd let you go to school and not bother you at all, but it's Saturday."

"Wait, what?" Mordecai didn't believe his father, had Friday really passed without him noticing it? The day he waits for almost every week and it had passed already? "Are you serious?"

His dad just laughed while taking another sip of his coffee, "Yup, Saturday morning, don't know why you'd be getting ready for school."

"Man," Mordecai slapped himself in the face, how could he be not notice that it was Saturday? I mean, it was five days that he was at school, wasn't it? He was assigned the science project on Tuesday, he had almost got into a fight with the big kid in his gym class on... Monday? He couldn't exactly remember, maybe it was Saturday, the week just seemed to be a blur in his mind and he couldn't exactly remember everything. Oh well, he could take his dad's word for it.

He still grabbed a box of cereal, not one in particular and got a bowl and set them down on the kitchen table in front of his dad. He then walked towards the fridge and grabbed the half-full milk jug and set that on the table to. "So, why are YOU up so early then?" Mordecai asked his dad while pouring the cereal into the bowl, then grabbing the milk and doing the same.

"No reason." his dad said sitting still and looking at his son.

"Hm." said Mordecai taking a bite of his cereal and munching on it. "Are you going to do anything today?" he asked, it just seemed unusual to have his dad just sitting at the kitchen table early on a Saturday morning.

"Nope, not that I planned. Did you have anything in mind?"

Mordecai certainly did. "Well," he started, taking another spoon-full of cereal. "It is almost my birthday soon, I can start driving by then and I was just wondering, you think that you could take me out driving then?" He wanted to actually get a feel for driving before him and Rigby would set off on their adventure. How hard could it be? He did always beat Rigby at his racing games.

"He he, seriously?" His dad asked, a smile across his beak. He lifted the coffee mug he had towards his beak and took another drink.

"Yeah, why not?" Mordecai asked, a serious look on his face. Was his dad making fun of him? Of course he could drive, he was just asking if his dad would let him.

"Mordo, I don't think you understand." he said chuckling, taking another sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean? I can drive perfectly fine!" Mordecai was getting a little angry at his father, why didn't he believe him?

By this answer, he couldn't help himself but laugh at what his son had said.

This had made Mordecai more than a little angry and het got up out of his chair and slammed his wings on the table. It shook everything, and a little bit of milk came out his bowl and got on the table. "What's so funny? Do you not believe me?"

Still, the laughter continued.

Mordecai sighed, "Whatever." he said, getting up out of his seat and leaving his dad there laughing at the hilarity of Mordecai, he still didn't understand why he was laughing though. He walked up to his room and slammed the door. He turned on the radio on his alarm clock to some rock station and turning it up loud, layed down on his bed. Why did his dad laugh at him?

A few minutes had passed by and Mordecai heard a knock on his door, and he jumped up. The door opened and behind it was his dad. "Mordecai, I'm sorry," he said, wiping away a tear. "If you really want to go out driving today then we will." he said looking at his son.

Mordecai felt a little better, now he could actually prove his dad wrong. "Alright." he said getting up out of his bed and turning off the radio. "Can we go out now?" he asked happily, he couldn't wait. This was going to be awesome, and absolutely the best moment of his life, he could feel it.

"Well, I guess so..." his dad said, sounding a little nervous and unsure. "C'mon then I guess." exiting Mordecai's room.

His dad had walked out and Mordecai was so psyched. "Yes!" he said to himself jumping around. He could hardly believe it, he was actually going to drive! He then ran out of his room right after his father to catch up with him. His father was by the doorway waiting for Mordecai, he was holding the car keys and messing around with them, waiting for him. "Alright, dad, let's go." said Mordecai eagerly walking out the door and heading outside towards his mom and dad's car. His dad laughed quietly to himself and headed out the door after his son towards the car too.

_"This is going to be an experience." _he thought to himself while walking out. He was going to have to teach his son on how to drive and be sure he does good. After all, Mordecai hasn't even had any experience with any type of vehicle so it was bound to be interesting. Yet it seemed like his son was excited and for sure that he was going to drive good, he didn't look worried about anything at all. _"Well, we'll just have to see about his driving abilities." _he thought and got in the car. Modecai instantly got in the seat beside him.

"Why am I not in the driver's seat?" Mordecai asked, "I thought I was driving."

"Oh, you are," his father said, "I'm just going to drive us out somewhere and then you can drive, alright?"

Mordecai nodded his head and then shouted "OOOOOOHH!" waving his wings around in the car. His dad just looked at him strangely, shook his head and then backed out of their driveway.

* * *

><p><em>Still more chapters to come, how will Mordecai's skills on driving be? Stay by and find out when a new chapter comes. Please write any comments or critiques on the story, thanks.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

The wait seemed long, almost forever, the painful agonizing wait of the minutes felt like hours to Mordecai. He sat in the car impatiently waiting and moving, it was obvious that he couldn't wait until his dad arrived where ever so he could start driving himself, it was almost driving Mordecai mad. Moving around in his seat, he had to find a way to contain himself until his dad stopped... but what? What could possibly hold back his mind until his dad arrived where ever they were going to be. _"This is going to take forev-"_ then his mind was interupted as his dad parked and stopped the car.

"We're here." he said looking down at Mordecai and smiling, "You ready?"

Mordecai looked around, they were in a parking lot, it seemed mostly empty, but there were a few cars parked around the lot, not a lot at all.

"Hm." Mordecai nodded his head, "I've been ready."

"Alright..." he then opened up the door to the driver's side and got out. He walked towards the passenger seat where Mordecai was. Mordecai saw this and simply hopped over to the driver's seat.

_"Oh man," _Mordecai thought to himself _"This is going to be awesome!" _

"Okay Mordecai, you're almost sixteen, and I trust you." his father said looking at Mordecai. "I'm trusting you with my vehicle here, and I want you to be able to learn to drive and I'm going to help you."

_"Like I need help."_ thought Mordecai.

"Alright, I want you to put the vehicle in reverse, alright? Can you do that?"

What? Did his dad think he was stupid? "Of course I can." said Mordecai confidently and then sat there.

"Well?"

"Hold on." Mordecai started looking around frantically... what did he do to reverse?

His dad gave Mordecai a questioning look. "You can't be serious, you've seen me driving all the time, you have to know what to do."

Mordecai started to get embarassed, he didn't know what to do still, and truth be told, all the times he was in a vehicle with his parents he never paid any attention to them driving. He always had better things to do, like look out the window and take naps. "Uhhh..." Mordecai said, but unfortunately it didn't seem to help with the conversation.

Mordecai's dad just shook his head and sighed. "You're being dead serious, huh?" He then pointed to a lever. "You see this?" he asked. Mordecai looked at it then looked back up at his dad and nodded his head slowly. "That's what you need to use, alright? This is really important, you need to use it to park, drive, go in reverse, the really important stuff, okay?"

"Umm... okay then." Mordecai gulped. Why was he worried? It seemed easy enough, right? He then wrapped his wing around the lever.

"Alright, now pull it back a little so you can put it in reverse. Oh, but make sure you're on the brakes, alright?"

Mordecai nodded and then set his claws on the brake. _"Okay." _he thought to himself and then pulled the lever back a little and looked back at his dad.

"Just a little more."

Mordecai listened and pulled back on it just a little then stopped.

"Alright, now take your claw of the brake an-"

Mordecai let go of the brakes and the car instantly started going backwards, really fast. Wait, what? Wasn't it supposed to move slowly?

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing!" his father yelled and then grabbed the lever quickly and pulled it up to park. You need to still be on the brakes, just lift a little and let it go slowly, don't just let go." He then looked behind them and saw how close they were to hitting a randomly parked car. "See, look, you almost hit that car right there!"

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Whatever, just put it in drive now, alright?"

Mordecai sat still again, not knowing where to put the lever. Without a word his dad moved it for him and set the car on drive.

"Okay, now you have to know what to do here, right?"

Mordecai nodded, but now, he was a little unsure. It seemed so easy, how come in the games it seemed a lot easier? It was just like driving, wasn't it? Yeah, yeah, only the reverse though. They changed that, the reverse was just a little hard, but the rest should be a piece of cake.

"Alright then, just drive towards the exit right there," he said pointing "and just get on the road and start driving. I'll give you directions on where to go."

Mordecai started turning the wheel to get out of the straight position the car was in and drive out to the exit and head out on the road. "Alright." he said and pressed down on the gas pedal, jerking them both back at the sudden speed.

"What are you doing!"

"I don't know, I think the gas is broken, it's like really sensitive, dude!"

"No, it isn't! Just stop!"

And immediately Mordecai slammed on the brakes and, once again, jerked them foward.

"Man, these are both really sensitive, you should probably get them checked." Mordecai said to his dad, he was really concerned, it seemed the car just started acting funny all of a sudden and they really need to get this car fixed if he was going to learn to drive.

"Mordecai, the brakes and the gas pedal are not sensitive, that's the way they are. You need to press lightly on both of them and not just slam on them, you could've killed us!"

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know!" Maybe it was just his dad's car, it just didn't seem right.

"Alright, well, with that lesson, can you make sure you step on the gas more lightly now?"

"Hm. Hm." Mordecai nodded and then lightly pressed on the gas and they started moving, in a lot slower speed, but that was better. Mordecai then started making his way towards the exit, but he couldn't keep the car straight and they were moving left and right.

"Mordecai! Keep the car straight, you almost hit a parked car... again! Like, really, a parked car?"

That right there started to make him angry. "Shut up." he said, he then tried straightening out the car. He managed to do it, and made it to the exit. All he had to do was make a turn now and he'd be on the road with everybody else and be able to drive. It'd be easy now, right? He got the basic idea of it now, he was used to it now. Now he'd be able to prove his dad wrong, the earlier part was just... a warm-up to it.

"Oh, I almost forgot to say, you're supposed to only have one claw operate the gas and brakes. You're not using both are you?" His dad asked.

"Hehe, no, of course not." Mordecai moved his other claw off the brake and made sure his dad didn't see.

"Okay, good."

Mordecai sat and waited until he was able to make a turn and get on the road. Then, with the chance he got, he turned the wheel left and got on the road, really close behind a car and waited, apparently it was a red light up ahead and he had no choice but have the car still and wait. Again, the wait seemed to take forever, and Mordecai was holding on to the wheel, getting ready for the light to turn green, waiting, waiting and... now. The light had turned green now and all the cars were moving and Mordecai started driving foward, well kind of. Still being new to the wheel, Mordecai found it hard to keep the car straight and started moving out of his lane.

"Mordecai, keep the car straight!"

"I'm trying, I swear!" and the car kept moving left and right. Mordecai tried to straighten the car, but a turn had came up.

"Mordecai, turn, TURN!"

"Wait, wait, hold on a minute!"

"NO, YOU HAVE TO TURN NOW!"

Mordecai started panicing, all of this happening so quick and he was overwhelmed. His dad reached over and grabbed the wheel, he turned and went on the other road, and turned in another area and parked the car.

"Okay, I think you're done for the day." Mordecai's dad said, looking at Mordecai.

Mordecai was shaking, driving... was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. He had mixed feelings when his dad said he was done. He was a little disappointed when his father said he was done driving, but also a little relieved, to have someone good at driving to take them both home. He was definately going to need practice at driving and improve rather quickly, how else was he and Rigby going to go and do what ever they wanted when he couldn't even drive right?

Mordecai didn't argue with his dad though and got out of his seat and walked over to the passenger side and sat down, while his dad took the driver's spot and drove them both home. The ride was quiet the whole time, leaving Mordecai to think. Why was it so difficult? Everyone seems to handle driving just fine, but he was driving like a maniac. Why?

Finally the two arrived home. The blue jay looked up to his father.

"Yeah, we're definately going to need some improvement, you were driving like Stevie Wonder." said his dad laughing at his own joke.

"I can better... I just need to drive more."

His father gave him a questioning look, "Hopefully." he said and walked into the house.

Mordecai was angry, why was his dad acting like this? He didn't really want to deal with him or his jokes on his driving skill. He just started, why was he making fun of him? He had no experience what so ever. He decided to not walk in his house, he didn't want to be ridiculed any more than he has. It was still light outside, plenty still, it was probably like 2 o' clock. He decided to go walk over to Rigby's house, maybe he'll be able to hang out. He really didn't want to hear his dad's comments right now. He got out of the car and started walking on the sidewalk, taking the route to Rigby's house.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk to Rigby's house was not too long, about 5 minutes if you walked all the way from Mordecai's house. But Mordecai had been walking to Rigby's house so long, he knew some short cuts along the way and arrived there in about 3 minutes, maybe not too much of a difference, but hey, it was a quicker way.

Mordecai arrived at Rigby's house, a small brown house with steps leading up to it, around the house was a chain fence. Mordecai walked up the steps and knocked the door pretty quickly. A few seconds passed and then the door opened, and behind was a large raccoon, she was wearing a bright yellow shirt, Rigby's mom.

"Oh, hey Mordecai, how are you doing?" Rigby's mom asked.

"Uh... good, is Rigby here?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's in his room probably still sleeping, come inside." Rigby's mother said. Rigby's mom was a really nice woman and she treated Mordecai like he was another son of their family, he might as well be, seeing that he and Rigby hung out almost all the time, they were best friends after all.

"Thanks." Mordecai said walking into the house and looking around. As soon as you walked in Rigby's house you were in the living room. In the living room sitting on the couch was Don, who had a controller in his hand. He was busy with the game, but when he noticed Mordecai was in the house he instantly dropped it.

"Mordecai! What's up?" Don asked running over and giving Mordecai a hug (sugar).

"Uh, hey there Don, nothing much, just here to see Rigby." said Mordecai while getting hugged, it seemed awkward for him, but he didn't want to be rude. Don liked seeing Mordecai, he was always over. He and Mordecai used to be good friends, but Rigby didn't really seem to like it. Their friendship kind of faded since both Rigby and Mordecai were in high school now and he was still young, but it wouldn't be gone, especially if he was the brother of his best friend.

"Oh... that's cool then." Don said letting go of Mordecai finally after what seemed to be the never-ending hug. He hopped back on the couch and grabbed his controller to resume playing.

Mordecai was relieved, he didn't have a problem with Don, just being hugged by him was a little weird for him. Like, sure he was Rigby's brother but he barely knew him, well, he just didn't talk to him as often now. Either way, glad about the hug being over he walked past Don on the couch and made his way towards Rigby's room. It was down a hall and there were multiple doors left and right, each leading to a room, but Mordecai knew which one was Rigby's room, it was the second door on the left.

Besides, how couldn't you tell which room was Rigby's? On his door he had miscellaneous things on it, and you just knew, right on the spot that had to be Rigby's room. The door with the guitar poster on it, and the random shells taped to it, and the stop sign, and the pebbles taped on it too, and the... you get it. Mordecai knocked on the door and waited. No answer. He decided to knock one more time. Nope. Mordecai sighed and then opened the door. The door swung open and he could see the inside of Rigby's room, it was mess, which honestly, wasn't a surprise to Mordecai. The floor of the room had many random items laying around on it, magazines, soda cans, bags of chips (some that were still not empty), a basketball, rubber ducks, and many other things. It was honestly kind of dusgusting, Mordecai didn't know how Rigby could live in this mess, but he managed. On the walls again were random band posters that he liked and then, in between one of the two, a stain on the wall. Mordecai wasn't really sure what it was, but it probably would be better not to know what it was anyway. In the corner of the room was a bed with the sheets of it all messed up and unsurprisingly a raccoon was laying on the bed sleeping, even drooling a little.

Mordecai walked up to the bed wondering to himself _"Who sleeps in this late?" _and shook the sleeping raccoon sprawled out on the bed. "Rigby, dude, get up."

"Noooo." Rigby groaned turning over the other side and throwing his blanket over his whole body and face. Maybe Mordecai won't see him and he'll be left alone and sleep in peace. Unfortunately, it wasn't really good camouflage and Mordecai could still spot out Rigby after his desperate attempt of hiding.

"Rigby, come on!" Mordecai said, shaking the raccoon a lot more.

"No mom, it's not even a school day."

Mordecai got a weird look on his face, yeah, it was Sunday, he didn't have any school, and Rigby was pretty tired to maybe realize who was telling him to get up... but did Mordecai really sound like mom? Mordecai shook off the thought. "No, dude, it's me, Mordecai, and you need to get up, it's like 2 o' clock. How do you even sleep in this late?" growing impatient he slapped Rigby in the face, hopefully that'll get him up.

It did.

Rigby instantly threw off the blanket that was on him and jerked up yelling in pain. Mordecai laughed at Rigby.

"Dude, I didn't even hit you that hard."

"Ooww..." Rigby whined rubbing his face. "Dude, you know you didn't have to do that, right?"

"Yeah, but would the fun in that be?"

"Shut up." Rigby said, hopping off his bed now, still rubbing his face in pain, "Ow..." He walked out of his room and past the living room and into the kitchen. He opened up a freezer and pulled out an ice pack, applying it to his face. Mordecai just bursted out laughing.

"Dude, I swear I didn't even hit you that hard, why are you acting like you're going to die from it?"

Rigby got angry "SHUT UP!" and he threw the ice pack at Mordecai. Mordecai quickly reacted to seeing this and ducked down and the ice pack flew over him and hit a wall. Apparently Rigby's mom could hear this.

"You boys play nice now, alright?" she shouted in a different room, but it could be heard by both Mordecai and Rigby.

"Yes." they both said simultaneously.

Rigby let out a deep breath and decided to get over the slap in the face, Mordecai was right, it wasn't really that bad. But it did really hurt at first. "So, why'd you come over here, just to slap me?"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "No, I came here to hang out with you man. You're my bro."

"Yeah, well most bros I know don't usually slap eachother for no reason."

"Pfft, whatever, just get over it." Mordecai said sounding a little annoyed. He didn't want them to argue the whole time, so he decided to switch the topic. "So, I went out driving today."

Rigby's expression changed, it seemed as if nothing happened to him at all, and he quickly turned his head to Mordecai. "Oh really?"

Mordecai nodded, "Eh he he, yup."

Rigby now started circling around Mordecai "And how did that go?" he asked, it almost seemed as if he was interrogating him.

Mordecai started to sweat a little "It went great." he lied.

"Well, good. I wouldn't want my bro to be rusty at driving so we can party once he can drive."

"Ha ha, yup." Mordecai said, though it didn't sound like Rigby was believing him. Why? "Dude, do you not believe me?"

"Noooo, of course I doooo." Rigby said sarcastically smiling at Mordecai.

Mordecai was angry, who did Rigby think he was? He didn't want to have Rigby think of him as a liar and that he couldn't drive. "Dude, I swear, I was doing great."

"Mhmm, I bet." More sarcasm.

"Man, I was driving awesome. In fact, I was better at driving than my dad, he even said so himself. After driving around I even got into a race with these guys and beat them. I smeared them, I went so fast I couldn't even see, and after that everybody was complimenting at how I was such a great driver man!"

Rigby was only messing around with Mordecai, trying to make him upset, but after hearing that story he was amazed. "Are you serious?" he asked in astonishment. His eyes were all wide and it looked as if he had a sparkle in them.

"Uhh... yeah." Mordecai said looking off to the side.

"That is so... SWEET!" Rigby said jumping up and down, he couldn't wait to be able to get in a car with his friend, then he caught himself. He stopped jumping and got a serious tone in his voice, "I mean, for a beginner like you."

"What are you talking about, dude? I already told you I've drove before too."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you're skills can't match mine" he said extending his paw in front of him and turning around, admiring his paw.

"Yeah, sure." Mordecai had to stop himself now, he just buried himself too deep into a lie and Rigby was bound to find out soon, and he didn't want to embarrass himself, maybe Rigby was a better driver. Mordecai then looked around Rigby's house trying to find the a clock somewhere, maybe he could fool him. He found a microwave, "Oh man, would you look at the time, 2:30? I should really get home, my parents are going to wondering where I'm at." he lied, trying to get away from Rigby, hopefully, he'd buy it.

"Oh, that sucks..." Rigby said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry man." Mordecai said looking down, "But I'll see ya at school tomorrow then."

"Alright, cool." Rigby said, "See you then." and he waved to Mordecai.

"Yeah." and then Mordecai ran out the door. What was he doing? He just lied to his best friend to make himself look like a really good driver, and now he had to prove it to him, within just a few days! _"Oh man..." _he thought _"I just made a big mistake." _How was he going to prove to Rigby how he was a good driver? Mordecai could only think of one solution that was in his head. He'd need to learn to drive good, and fast! Within the next three days.


	5. Chapter 5

There's that one thought in everybody that they want to avoid. To not bring up and hopefully it will disappear. But it doesn't, it always comes back, and as much as everybody hates the idea of it, it will. Everyone tries to go on with their lives, happy as can be, but then it happens. It comes up, the thing so deperately avoided arrives, no one can prepare for it. No body can prepare to face the depression of a Monday, especially early in the morning.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_"Great..."_ Mordecai thought getting up, the alarm clock was going off, but this time, he had to get up, it wasn't a Sunday morning and this time, he had to actually go to school. Mordecai groaned getting up and slamming his wing down on the annoying device to shut it off. He did feel a little down, it was a Monday morning, what could you do? While walking out, a smirk suddenly came across his beak has he got a random thought in his head. _"Hehe, if I feel this bad in the morning, I wonder how Rigby feels on a Monday morning." _

He made his way towards the kitchen to get breakfast, maybe he'll come across his dad again. It did seem a little strange that he was awake this early yesterday morning, but he wouldn't think of it as a bad thing... well, not really, he did get to drive, but it also revealed to him how difficult the task actually was and how he desperately needed help with it. He arrived in the kitchen, no sign of his dad this time though. "Hmm... I'll probably have to ask him to take me driving today when I get back." he said to himself as he opened his freezer and started to look for something good to make for breakfast, not cereal again. While looking through, he found some frozen waffles, _"Oh Yeah!" _he thought to himself nodding his head as he grabbed the box. He set the box on top of the table and opened up a cabinet door and grabbed the toaster his family had. He set the little toaster on the counter and plugged it into an outlet. Then, grabbing two waffles, put them into the slots of the toaster and pressed them down to cook.

_"Do we have any syrup?"_ he asked himself walking towards the pantry again to see. Scanning around everywhere in the pantry, he unfortunately didn't find any. "Man, that sucks..." but it didn't really matter, eating waffles plain wasn't that bad. Waiting a couple of more minutes he heard the waffles spring out of the toaster. He grabbed the two waffles and looked at the clock. 6:15, yeah, he needed to get outside now so he didn't miss the bus. He grabbed his backpack laying next to the door and slung it over his shoulder and walked outside. It was dark out, but then again, it was still pretty early. Glad that his bus stop wasn't far away he made his way towards the stop, taking a bite out of his waffle.

Mordecai arrived to find the bus stop area empty, not that it was too strange, Rigby would show up soon, he did, after all, have to walk a little further to the stop than Mordecai had to. While waiting Mordecai munched more on his waffle, and then he heard footsteps... it sounded as if someone was running. He turned towards the sound and saw Rigby running to the stop.

"Mordecai, what's up?" he said slowing down now at the bus stop.

Mordecai just looked over at him chewing. Was it possible that he could actually have that much energy? When he was at his house yesterday he seemed unmotivated to do anything, but here he was, 6 o' clock on a Monday morning running around and being all excited to talk to Mordecai. Mordecai swallowed his food and looked at Rigby, a little tired and asked him, "How are you running around this early, dude?"

Rigby just laughed, which that answer left Mordecai clueless still, not really helping him. "I have my ways." Rigby said laughing still, pulling out an energy drink out of his backpack. Of course. Rigby always drank that stuff, it seemed almost like a staple to him, it almost seemed as if that's all he could live off of, energy drinks and chips. He always had those whenever Mordecai was with him.

"Man, you should let me have one."

"What?" Rigby asked looking at Mordecai as if he was crazy. "No way, dude, I only have one and it's mine!" he shouted, clutching the drink closely to him and turning away defensively so Mordecai couldn't grab the precious object.

"Well, whatever then..." Mordecai said calmly, taking another bite out of his waffle.

"Wait, what are you eating?" Rigby asked turning around.

"Heh, why do you care?"

"Dude, just tell me."

"It's a waffle, okay?"

Rigby's eyes grew in astonishment, "Dude, you should let me have some!"

"No way, you didn't give me an energy drink."

Rigby started shaking his head, "No," he started "This is different." he tried explaining to Mordecai.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean uh..." Rigby started looking around, trying to find something that could help prove his point in some way. He then saw an answer. Mordecai had another waffle on him. "I didn't have two energy drinks, but you have two waffles, you should totally let me have it." he said, hopefully convincing Mordecai to. His tail was swinging around wildly, he really wanted that waffle.

"No, it's mine!" he said in a mocking voice trying to immitate Rigby earlier.

"C'mon, pleeeease? Just let me have it." he said whining reaching up to grab the waffle in his wing.

"No, quit."

"Come on!" Rigby started jumping up and flailing his arms, desperately trying to grab the waffle, but with no luck. Why did he have to be so short?

Mordecai started laughing at Rigby trying to jump up and reach the waffle, and this continued for a few more minutes until the bus arrived. Stopping in front of the two, Mordecai ran up first and got in the bus, he walked near the back and took an empty seat. He and Rigby were one of the first few people to get on the bus, so it was really empty when ever they both got on. Looking out the window he took another bite, but was accompanied by a certain raccoon in the seat soon after.

"Mordecai... pleeeease!" Rigby wouldn't shut up about the waffle, why was he being so annoying? Mordecai turned to look at Rigby and it almost looked like he was about to cry about it. Mordecai sighed, and was annoyed by Rigby.

"Whatever man." Mordecai said, throwing the waffle at the raccoons body. "Just take it." He then leaned his head against the window to try to sleep. Rigby looked over at Mordecai but decided not to say anything. He could let him get his rest until they arrived at school.

* * *

><p><em>Honestly a little disappointed with this chapter, but I typed it up rather quickly so I could get a chapter out of the way. Of course there is more to come, please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story and if there's anything I should improve, thanks.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hey... hey, dude, get up."_

The world started shaking and Mordecai had no clue what was going on, even weirder, a voice was now talking to him what was going on and...

Mordecai opened his eyes and saw Rigby in front of him, still shaking him a little.

"I'm up, man." said Mordecai shoving Rigby a little and then yawning.

"Alright, I was just making sure." he said getting up out of the seat and standing in the line that was getting out of the bus. Mordecai yawned once more and rubbed his eyes, he then tried to remember one of those dreams, but it seemed almost instantly he forgot. It was one of those dreams you knew you had, but once you woke up, you had no clue what it was about. It was one of those. But, it must have been unimportant, or else he would have remembered it, right? Still very tired, Mordecai stood up holding on to the seat, and picked up his backpack laying on the floor and slung it over his shoulder. He then stood behind Rigby in the line and waited to get out of the bus. He didn't know why he waited or even stood in line to get out of the bus, it was just going to be the same thing all over again, another week to go through.

He idly got out of the bus, walked to his locker, but his backpack in it and got some supplies he would need and headed to his first period class. Basically in his first classes, all he did was zone out and not even bother paying attention, he swore that he learned all of this last year and that it was just a waste of time. He also didn't pay attention in his next classes either, in geometry, literature, and spanish. It was only midway through the school day that he'd start to pay attention and be a little happier, that's when he finally had classes with his best friend. It was now reaching the point to where it marked that half of the day was over, and the bell rang and it was time to head to lunch. Mordecai was releived, finally he'd have something to do and someone to hang out with in his next classes (Rigby was in a lot of Mordecai's classes after lunch). He then walked down to lunch and was happy to see the table where he usually sat, with Rigby and few others already there eating their lunch. Mordecai walked over to the table and took a seat next to Rigby.

"Hey, what's up?" he said to Rigby and then gave the others sitting at the table a wave of his wing.

Mordecai and Rigby were best friends, but they of course had other friends, all whom sat at the same table everyday and hung out. Besides Mordecai and Rigby at the table, there was Alton the fox, Damien, a deer, Zoe (the only female at the table) who was a Golden Retriever, and then oddly, Kelvin, the human. Everyone had their own personalities, but they enjoyed to be around eachother. They all sat by eachother and got along well, they were the unfortunately the "Outcast Table". Everone waved and said "hey" to Mordecai when he sat down.

"Oh, I'm only just eating!" said Rigby taking a bite of the sandwhich he got for lunch.

"Whatever, I just thought'd I ask." he said. A thought suddenly came to Mordecai, he realized he forgot his lunch money, he sighed and then asked Rigby, "Hey, do you have any extra money? I forgot my lunch money at home."

"Oh yeah, sure, hold on." said Rigby setting down his sandwich. He then acted like he was going to grab something, he then held out a fist to Mordecai. Mordecai put his wing under his paw, but didn't get anything when Rigby opened it up. "Sike!" Rigby yelled, "I don't have any money, dude, why'd you think I packed my lunch?"

Mordecai got angry, "Whatever," he then turned away from Rigby and looked at everyone else around the table. "Does anyone here have money for me so I can get lunch?"

Everyone shook their head with their lunch trays under them set on the table. Well, everyone except Zoe, who just sat still and didn't answer Mordecai's question, she didn't have a lunch either. Still, Mordecai tried to ask, but it was more toward Zoe this time, he didn't know why he was going to ask her if she didn't even have a lunch. But it was still worth asking just to see, right?

"Hey, Zoe, do you have any lunch money I could have? I swear I'll pay you back."

Zoe frowned, she wasn't really happy right now, though it hardly seemed like she was happy, but she did like being around this group. She was silent for a few seconds, and then finally responded, "Yeah..." she said, and then she handed some money over to Mordecai, rolling her eyes as Mordecai grabbed the money.

"Thank you so much, Zoey!"

Suddenly the dog turned around and glared at Mordecai angrily, "Don't call me that!" she said showing her teeth. Mordecai stood up and then backed up a little.

"Oh... uh...I'm sorry." Mordecai said awkwardly backing away and gulping.

She turned away, not looking at him "Yeah, yeah."

Well, he had money now. Mordecai walked to the serving area, waiting to see a line, but surprisingly, there were only a few more people waiting. He waited and quickly he got his food and sat back down with his group at the table once again. When arriving he could overhear Rigby talking to the group.

"-Yeah! He's really good at driving, and his birthday is like in two more days, and on that day we're going to-"

"Rigby, what are you talking about?" Mordecai gave him a stern look as he sat down.

"Dude, I'm just talking about how much of a cool driver you are and how we're going to pick everyone up the night of your birthday, hang out and drive around."

"What?" He leaned over to whisper in Rigby's ear, "Dude, I thought this was our plan, and only ours."

Rigby just shook his head and whispered back to Mordecai, he didn't want the group hear that Mordecai didn't want them to go. "Why not though? It would just be boring with just us."

"No, dude, I can't drive them all."

"Well, why don't we drive them around just for a little bit, and then, after that we can do what we want, just us."

Mordecai sighed and looked at everyone at their table. "Fine..." he said. Great, now he had to drive more people? Wasn't it already complicated enough? Now this had to come by.

"Yup, we're all going to hang out on his birthday and drive around."

The group got happy, "Cool." said Damien nodding.

"Yeah, but we need to do some crazy things." said Kelvin, Alton nodded in agreement with Kelvin. Alton was the shy one and didn't speak often.

"Oh, I think that can happen." Rigby said looking over at Mordecai.

"Uhh..." Mordecai replied with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah," said Rigby "He is absolutely crazy when it comes to driving, in fact, he got in a race with some people just yesterday and absolutely whooped 'em!"

Mordecai then started choking on his food, but it didn't seem like the kids noticed, they were too amused by the fact at how amazing of a driver that Mordecai was not. Luckily though, he didn't need the Heimlich Maneuver, he spit out his food onto his tray, but yet again no one seemed to notice.

"Mordecai, that's pretty awesome." said Zoe, "Yeah!" agreed Damien and Kelvin, while Alton silently nodded his head to agree with the group.

"Well... uh..." started Mordecai, but the bell rang, lunch had ended and it was now time to head to their other classes.

"What were you going to say, Mordecai?" asked Kelvin

"It... it was nothing." said Mordecai.

Kelvin raised an eyebrow, but decided to forget it. "Alright man, see ya later then." he said walking away with the rest of the group.

Mordecai sat silently at his table shaking his head _"No, why, why does this have to happen? I totally blow at driving..." _he thought to himself. Now he had to have other people in his car to prove that he was a good driver and prove that he would do something crazy too, like racing. And to make matters worse, he didn't even finish his lunch! Mordecai sighed, but then was tugged on his wing by Rigby.

"C'mon, dude, let's go to our classes." He said getting out of the table and walking towards the exit along with everyone else at school.

_"Oh man..." _thought Mordecai, this just couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to pass by so quick, it was like a blur to Mordecai except for a few things. He remembered him and Rigby drawing a bunch of random pictures in art class that were making fun of many students and teachers at their school. Then he remembered in Science class where they had to turn in their report paper over Rube Goldberg. He had totally forgot and asked Rigby if he could copy his paper, but his response was.<p>

"Dude, no way, I'm not letting you copy this! You slapped me yesterday."

Mordecai started to panic, "Dude, come on, I really need these points."

"Well then, that just sucks for you." he said, waving his report in front of Mordecai's face. On second thought, maybe Mordecai didn't really want to copy Rigby's paper. He didn't read it, but by looking at it, he could see that his handwriting was sloppy and that he even wrote his name on the paper with a green crayon on the top.

"Whatever." said Mordecai quickly grabbing a piece of paper and trying the best he could to write as much as he could on it. He could only get a little bit of information on the guy because he looked over a kid's paper that was sitting across from him, it wasn't a lot, but he used it, the rest he guessed on and hoped that he was right.

Then he remembered gym class, he and Rigby got pretty beat at the game Dodgeball, with a whole bunch of bigger kids throwing it at them and taking the game too seriously. Then, the day was over, he got on the bus, listened to Rigby's random conversation topics and unimportant things and then he arrived home.

"Hey, dad!" Mordecai called as he walked in the house.

It was silent for a moment and then he got a reply "Yeah?" the voice asked.

"Do you think you can take me out driving again today?"

The voice just laughed, "Heh, no. You almost got us killed last time."

"But, dad!" Mordecai started "I really need to get better at driving, how else am I going to get better unless you take me out for driving again?"

Silence once again, and then, as if history repeated itself, his father replied again. "Alright, but I need you to keep in mind everything you learned from last time."

"Yeah, no problem." Mordecai called, that shouldn't be too hard, right?


End file.
